Moments
by Too-Pastel-Punk-For-You
Summary: Alphabetical moments between Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Mostly sweetness. I hope you enjoy.
1. Appreciation

It was an awfully quiet, normal winter afternoon in the apartment that housed two YouTubers of the names Dan Howell and Phil Lester. It was nearing around ten o'clock, but seeing as though neither of them went to sleep quite early [besides the early morning hours] both of them were simply watching Death Note once more in their living room. Phil sat on the couch with his laptop as he mindlessly scrolled through Tumblr and refreshed Twitter a few times. Dan, on the other hand, sat with his feet positioned above him while his back and head rested on the couch part where his bum was meant to be.

Phil did not take note in this, but Dan was in a state of thought. With his lips pursed together and his eyebrows would cock themselves as each of his thoughts changed from random subject to random subject. Dan began to think about his latest video which had been about those odd moments when you in vision a family member or companion dying. This is when Dan's gaze flickered over to his blue-eyed friend.

_"What would happen if Phil died?"_

_"I'd be alone again, I wouldn't have anyone to clean after. I wouldn't have anyone to keep me company when I'm having an existential life crisis. I wouldn't have anyone to play video games with. I wouldn't have anyone to hold a conversation with when there's an awkward moment. I'd be alone again."_

These thoughts prodded at Dan's precious mind, coming up with scenarios in which Phil dies. There was an instant when he in visioned Phil getting into a car accident, there was even an instant when he thought of Phil committing suicide.

"Dan, are you okay?"

Phil's thoughts brought Dan out of his cloud of horrendous thoughts, Dan blinked and realized that his eyes were watered and burned. He rubbed at his eyes, sat right side up, and nodded to his black-haired friend.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Phil,"

"Yes Daniel,"

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"Mmm, I'm pretty sure you have before, but I don't remember an exact date or anything like that. Why?"

"I just want to make sure you know that you mean so much to me, and that I really love you."

"I know that, you mean just as much to me; I love you, too."

"But Dan,"

"Yes Phillip."

"Did you just in vision me dying?"

"...Yeah,"

Phil lifted his laptop from where it rested to the side of him, and he placed his arm around his younger friend as he gave him an awkward-but-not-so-awkward sideways hug. Which Dan returned.

"Don't think things like that, Dan. I promise you, everything will be fine." Phil whispered into the crook of his friend's neck. Dan simply nodded. His dark brown hair brushed against Phil's head and tickled.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Phil suggested the two of them play GTA IV which Dan happily agreed to, and Phil made them cups of coffee; Dan was glad to have to clean up the mess of sugar across the kitchen counter after he'd done so.

Dan appreciated Phil,  
and Phil appreciated Dan all the same.


	2. Baby

It was the night '#phanbabynames' trended in the top United Kingdom posts on Twitter.

Dan and Phil had not taken offense to this, as they simply joined in the fun. Coming up with ridiculous names like 'Literally Lester' and so forth. It was quite comical, and everyone was laughing along.

That was until Dan and Phil were sitting in front of the television once again, eating dinner, when Phil began to think about the tweets. He began to think of the times he'd seen Dan handle their friend Laura's daughter Emily. He thought of the comments people put and all. He even remembered one which was said by a fan who was now very good friends with him. She had commented once that she thought Dan and Phil would end up having children with one another even if it was just a platonic state of friendship simply because they could, or wanted to, or because Dan would do it 'ironically'. Before Phil could really stop himself from starting the conversation, not quite being sure how it would turn out, he began to speak.

"Dan,"

"Yes Phil,"

"What if we were to..."

"Were to what?"

"You know, have a child?"

"Phil, are you saying you're gay?"

Phil blushed a bright pink and his hands flew in the air, "No, no, t-that's not what I'm trying to get at here!"

"You know I'd be okay with you being gay, nothing wrong with that, but what are you trying to get at?"

"Well, you know how one time Austin [her actual name is Anastasia] said that even if we didn't exactly marry we'd somehow end up adopting a kid platonic or for you 'ironically'?" Phil made sure to add the air quotes around ironically.

"Ye, I do, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking...what if we did."

Phil watched as Dan's face contorted from one of neutralization to one of thought, as his dark brown eyes darkened even more and his eyebrows coaxed together as he pondered this matter.

"Well, I've always said I've wanted kids; I suppose if I didn't marry or something like that, then yeah I'd like to have kids with you. Ironically." Dan added with his dimple smile. Phil smiled in returned and shook his head.

"I'd have kids with you too, Dan."  
"But on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"I get to name our baby girl,"

"Haha, what would you even call her?"

"Something like Winter but spelled with a y instead of an i, because I love winter and I'd love her just the same."

"That is probably the most adorable thing I've ever heard, Phil."

"Thanks Dan,"  
"What would you call our-or-your daughter?"

"Mmm, probably something like Alexandria or Hayley."

"Those are pretty names,"

"Thanks Phil,"  
"What would you call our-or-your son?"

"Literally Lester sounds pretty nice,"

"Oh my God, Phil, no."

"Or Ricky Blitz,"

"Your child is going to disown himself."

The two young men laughed at themselves, Phil was beginning to grow tired therefore he wished Dan goodnight before leaving into his bedroom. As he changed into his night clothes and got underneath the bed, he giggled and smiled to himself at their conversation, and his thoughts were filled with having a small child run around the house.


	3. Cat

Phil sat in the living room with his laptop placed on his lap, and he scrolled through Tumblr post once again. Dan, his flatmate and best friend, sat on the black beanbag playing GTA IV. As Phil continued to scroll through his Tumblr, he began to see multiple pictures of kittens and cats. Phil loved cats and had always wanted to own one, but Dan had always disagreed to it because the two of them were so busy all the time. Yet, as Phil continued scrolling he caught sight of a comic. A comic talking about adopting older cats instead of kittens, and how sometimes it's good to adopt an older cat than a kitten. Or how cats aren't broken, even if they have things wrong with them, they'll still love you the same.  
This urged Phil to talk to Dan again.

"Dan,"

"Phil,"

"Can we get a cat?"

"Phil, we've talked about this before. We can't."

"Why not?"

"We're simply too busy, Phil."

"But, we could always have PJ or Chris look after it."

"Phil, friends aren't meant for looking after pets."

"They would do it, because they love us."

"Why do you want a cat so badly anyway?"

"I don't know, they're really cute and furry; you can play with them and cuddle with them. She or he could even keep you company when I'm away!"

"Phil, as sweet as that thought is, I just don't think we could do that right now."

"Awe,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright."

After that Phil closed down Tumblr and pulled up YouTube; went to the kitchen and went to make himself a cup of tea. An hour or so later, Dan announced that he was going to the store to get something; Phil mumbled 'Okay.' and continued on to what he was doing. Dan was sad to see his friend so sad, but he smiled to himself when he walked out of the apartment as he had a way to cheer him up.

It wasn't long before Dan returned home,

"Phil, could you come help me please?" Dan called out; Phil put his laptop to the side and went to the front door to find Dan walking in trying to drag in a litter box, a cat bed, a bag of food, and more plastic bags filled with various items.

As well as a mysterious box with holes poked through it, and loud purring coming from inside.

"Dan, you didn't."

"Phil, I did."

Phil excitedly jumped into the air and began to help Dan into the living room with all of the cat things. Once they had been set up on the coffee table and the couch, Dan placed the purring box on the floor.

"Phil, I'd like you to meet someone."

Dan opened the box, and he pulled out of the box a rather fluffy, calico cat who had to be no older than two or three years old. Her patches were orange and black and some were even tabby. Her eyes were a bright green. She was beautiful.

"The animal shelter people called her Reese." Dan informed Phil.

Phil crouched down on the floor, and held out his hand to the kitty cat. Who immediately began to rub her face all around his pale hand.

"She's so pretty, Dan!"

"I know right,"

"But Dan, I thought you said we couldn't afford to have a cat right now?"

"I did, but then I thought. 'It would be nice to have another living thing here sometimes when it gets lonely'. Therefore when I was actually text messaging awhile ago, I was talking to PJ and Chris about ever taking care of our new cat. They were, as you suspected, totally cool with it. So, I went to the shelter and picked out this beauty."  
"Now come on, we should get her stuff ready."

Phil helped Dan as they fixed up Reese's litter box, her food and water bowls, and they placed her cat bed in Phil's room.

Once that was completed, they played with her with the feather-on-a-stick toy Dan had bought her; the two of them cooed over her and the evening was an unexpected happy one.

Before going to bed that night, Phil hugged Dan; picked him up off the ground a bit. "Thank you, Dan." Phil murmured into his younger friend's shoulder as Dan was slightly taller than the older man.

Dan smiled his beautiful dimpled smile, and hugged his friend back

"You're welcome, Phil."

And the next morning, Phil woke up to having the cat sleeping beside him on the bed.


	4. Demons

Phil sat next to a sleeping Dan on their couch, his gaze constantly glanced between his dark-haired companion and the television screen playing _American Horror Story: Murder House. _The younger boy had a rough week as he had a continuous existential life crisis ordeal while Phil was away. He hadn't posted much on Twitter or Tumblr that time, and he didn't outright tell Phil; yet his older friend could tell from the tiredness in his eyes and the weakness in his smile. When the two of them returned to their apartment, ate dinner, and began watching television. It was no more than a few moments later that Dan fell asleep with his head resting on Phil's lap.

It was quiet for a while, and Phil was beginning to grow tired himself from the trip home. He thought of carrying Dan to his bedroom, but that was before Dan began to twitch in his sleep.

Phil looked down at him, wondering what he was dreaming as Dan would occasionally open his mouth as if to speak, but nothing ever came out. He twitched some more before he laid still, but not long after he remained rigid, he bolted up right with a traumatized look frozen on his face. His breathing was fast unlike it had been moments before.

"Dan, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Phil wondered, Dan didn't answer him for awhile, he simply stared off into a nonexistent distance still quite fearful of some unknown force; tears pricked at his eyes.

Finally, he nodded his head.

"Come here, little one." Phil murmured, holding his arms out; Dan scooted as close as he could possibly be to Phil without becoming apart of his being. Dan nuzzled his face into Phil's chest and allowed the slow beating of his heart calm him. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of American Horror Story playing in the background, Dan looked up at Phil with a small tear falling down his cheek. Phil brushed away the little tear with his thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil suggested.

Dan breathed in and out to compose himself, "It was nothing...just another nightmare. You know like the ones I usually have after having an existential crisis." he explained.

"Was it the one where you dreamed of shadows and voices, things of that nature?" Phil wondered, Dan nodded in response.

"Except this time I actually died and you died and the voices were so loud..." Dan murmured, tears began to prick his eyes once more; Phil put his arms around his friend once again and pulled him close. Dan immediately relaxed.

"It's okay, Dan, it's okay. You're okay, you're okay." Phil whispered, before turning and although he meant to kiss his friend's hair as he's done many times before, but he ended up kissing his ear which cause Dan to blush a bit. Yet he buried his face deeper into Phil's t-shirt so that he wouldn't see.

"Phil, I'm tired." Dan murmured into the fabric.

"You can sleep with me tonight, if you'd like." Phil suggested.

Dan nodded his head, slowly becoming too tired to move his mouth to speak.

Phil shifted himself so that he could pick up Dan, one hand supporting his back and another underneath the bend of his knees. He picked up his smaller, but taller; he set Dan down on his bed while he flipped on the light switched and got into his night clothes. He then climbed into the bed beside Dan who had snuggled himself underneath the duvet himself; Dan scooted closer to Phil just as he always did when he slept in a bed with Phil after having a nightmare. Phil lazily placed his arm around the small of Dan's back, and that is how the two fell asleep.

And Dan did not awake with a nightmare in his head.


	5. Ecstasy

"_Shortly after taking ecstasy, the user may experience a positive increase in energy levels and a euphoric state of being. Feelings of emotional peace and empathy are also common among those who are high on ecstasy. When recounting what the ecstasy high is like, many users report perceived perversions in time and space, as well as in their sense of touch. Another short term effect of the drug is the suppression of certain basic physical needs, like eating, drinking and sleeping. As a consequence, contemporary "rave" parties where ecstasy is present can exceed 24 or even 48 hours in duration._"

Phil stared intensely at the laptop screen as he sat on his bed, while mindlessly taking sips from his cup of coffee. Reese the cat that Dan had bought him laid curled in a ball beside his leg. He continued reading through the page before clicking off and going to YouTube to begin to listen to some Muse. Yet, Muse just wasn't exactly doing it for him, but when he tried listening to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran it did it for him.

Lately, Phil was beginning to feel happier and more affectionate in a way that kind of made him want to throw up. Yet, he wasn't exactly sure why. He also was beginning to have a craving to touch Dan, not in like a sexual way, but to just be near him. To have his skin brush against his skin, like when they very first met and began hanging out with one another.

Which lead Phil to search it up on the internet, only to bring him to pages about the drug ecstasy, which Phil was positive he was not on. Phil just simply didn't know what was going on.

Phil looked up what it was he might be feeling again, and he scrolled down yet still all he found where pages describing the effects of the drug.

"Hi Phil!" Dan shouted as he jumped on top of his friend's bed, which scared Phil causing him to throw his laptop off his lap, and caused Reese to wake up yet she meekly hopped off the bed as if to give the two of them privacy.

"Goddamn it, Dan!" Phil shouted in response, it wasn't in complete seriousness as a smile crinkled his face.

"Whatcha doing?" Dan wondered as he laid down on his stomach beside Phil, grabbed the older man's laptop, and beginning looking throughout the things on it. Phil felt his thigh touching against Dan's leg as he was wearing white basketball shorts that day and Phil was wearing shorts as well. The same ecstatic feeling Phil had began to experience lately whenever he touched Dan rushed through him. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he shook his head and breathed deeply to control himself.

"Phil, why were you looking up the effects of ecstasy?" Dan wondered as he cocked his head around to stare quizzical at his companion.

"I wasn't, I was looking up why I felt happier, but at the same time felt like vomiting and all that. Then Google declares that I'm high on ecstasy. Ya know, I don't know." Phil explained.

"What do you mean like you feel happier, but you feel like vomiting? Do you feel sick?" Dan questioned, sitting up, and using the back of his hand to check Phil's forehead for temperature. The contact of Dan's hand on his face did cause Phil to blush, and for his face to grow warm.

"You feel warm, but it is kind of hot in the house." Dan rationalized.

"I'm fine, Dan, really, it's just...mm..I don't know how to explain it. It's like that weird feeling you get when you meet someone beautiful, ya know." Phil attempted.

"Phil, I think you've got a crush."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, let's see. Do you ever feel nervous around that person?"

"Like I want to throw up, yes."

"Alright then, do you want to spend as much time as possible with that person?"

"Yes,"

"Do you get excited being around this person?"

"A lot, yes."

"Do you think about this person a lot?"

"Lately, yes."

"Then you have a crush,"

"Fantastic."

"So, who is this girl?" Dan wondered as he laid back down once again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um..."

"What is it, Phil? Is it not a girl?" Dan asked, sitting back up once again. Phil didn't see any hint of disappointment or anything of that sort, there seemed to be a bit of understanding.

"No, it's not." Phil answered.

"Oh, then who's the guy?" Dan wondered lying back down once again looking up at the ceiling.

"Um..."

"What is it, Phil?"

"It's someone very close to me."

"Is it PJ?"

"No,"

"Is it Chris?"

"No,"

"Then who is it?"

"You,"

"Huh?"

"I think I have a crush on you, Dan."

"Oh, that's okay, Phil." Dan answered, sitting up once again.

"Is it?" Phil questioned.

"Of course it is, we've had this discussion long ago remember? When people were really really shipping us together? There was always a possibility, and I don't love you any less because I think I like you too." Dan sputtered out.

"Awe, Dan." Phil purred, as he wrapped his arms around Dan and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, until Dan suggested a _Buffy The Vampire Slayer _marathon which Phil happily agreed to. At one point, however, Dan got his water bottle and splashed water on to Phil which turned into a water fight. With t-shirts and shorts soaked, Dan fell asleep on top of Phil and Phil fell asleep to the soft breathing of his little one.


	6. Fight

Dan sat on his bed while Phil sat on the floor beside him, Phil was busy stroking Reese while Dan simply sat on his laptop scrolling through Tumblr posts. That was until Reese strolled out of the room leaving Phil with nothing to do.

Until he noticed Dan's right foot stretched out in front of him as his legs were spread apart as far as they would go, his laptop placed between his legs, and he remained hunched over looking at the screen. That's when Phil's hand began to slowly make it's way up Dan's foot. Which caused Dan to kick.

"Phil, don't tickle me!" Dan scolded playfully.

"Why, Dan, why?" Phil teased as he tickled Dan's foot some more causing him to have to push the laptop further away so that it wasn't damaged.

"I'm going to beat you up, Phil!" Dan threatened as he moved away and positioned himself in the same way cats do when they're hunting.

"Do it, I'll win." Phil challenged, and he watched as Dan threw himself off the bed and on to him. The two of them rolled around for a bit before Phil finally pinned down Dan.

"Told you," Phil snickered in Dan's face, and Dan began to claw at Phil's shirt and collarbone area trying to pull him down so that he could overpower him and roll on top. Yet, Dan simply got his feet and tucked them underneath Phil; pushing him off.

Dan then jumped on Phil and held him down by placing the palm his hand on his collarbone area.

"Who won now?" Dan hissed playfully as he stared down at Phil with his dark brown eyes.

Phil took this chance to grab Dan's hands, and he managed to turn him over so that he was now back on top of Dan. While he rested his bum on Dan's torso and held Dan's wrists and hands above his head.

"Sure about that?" Phil teased.

"Let me up, Phil!" Dan growled as he tried to claw at Phil's hands to get him to let go, but he couldn't.

"Mmm, no, I kind of like where I've taken a seat." Phil purred, now pressing his entire weight on Dan's torso; he let go of Dan's wrists and crossed his arms as he stared down at his companion with his bright blue eyes.

"Phhiill, let me- oh my God. I scarred you!" Dan stated as he looked at three marks running down on the left side of Phil where his collarbone started. Phil turned and looked, pulling down his shirt he examined that the scratches went down to just above where his chest began.

"Hm, I didn't even notice it. It doesn't hurt." Phil said casually and shrugged his shoulder. "You should really cut your fingernails." Phil pointed out, causing Dan to look at his fingernails that had grown quite long he realized now.

Phil shifted himself down to Dan's lap, and Dan sat up. He bent forward and kissed the scratches on Phil's collarbone which sent chills down the black-haired boy's spine and he smiled. Dan noticed this and began to kiss all across Phil's collarbone area, and then moved up to his neck. Then he kissed both his cheeks and kissed both of his ears. After doing this, Dan looked deep into Phil's bright blues and Phil looked deep into Dan's dark browns. The two of them leaned in simultaneously, and they pecked each other's lips.

They pulled away quick, both had a look of surprise on their faces, but then they turned into smiles. And smiles turned into giggles.

"I love you, Phil." Dan said

"I love you, too, Dan." Phil responded.

"More than friends or friends?" Dan asked.

"Both,"

"Yeah, me too."

"Dan,"

"Yes, Phil?"

"Is this when we do the date thing?"

"Yes, this is when we do the date thing." Dan laughed.

"Great," Phil smiled.

The two pecked each other's lips once again before Phil slid off of Dan and the two of them stood up. The rest of the night for them was spent on Phil's computer laughing at random Tumblr posts, watching a few movies, giving each other kisses on various places around the face, and then falling asleep in each other's arms with their favorite cat in the middle of them.


	7. Gift

"Dan, are you sure you want to do this? You know we don't have to tell them." Phil said as Dan set up the camera to focus on his bed where Phil sat. Dan turned around and bent down in front of Phil, cupping his hands around his lover's face.

"But they're out fans, plus they'd find out sooner or later. I want to be able to go outside and hold your hand. I want to be able to kiss you in public and not worry about a shitstorm happening on Tumblr. Might as well satisfy them with knowing their ship has finally hit its destination." Dan explained before pressing his lips to Phil's nose.

"I'm just making sure you really want to do this." Phil stated in a worried tone of voice, which is when Dan pressed his lips to Phil's forehead/bangs that covered his forehead.

"I really do want to do this, don't worry, Phil." Dan reassured him before turning back to the camera and turning it on. He sat down beside Phil on his duvet and waited for the little red light to flicker on indicating that it was now recording.

"Hey there internet," Dan began as always.

"Well, this obviously isn't a normal video because 1. It's not titled something clever nor is it typed out in caps lock, and 2. It's uploaded on a Tuesday, how weird. This video is entitled Gift, and I shall explain why." Dan stated on, he turned to look Phil who for the duration of the recording so far had been staring at his hands. Dan slipped his hand over Phil's knee and then grabbed on of his hands; Phil looked into Dan's brown eyes and smiled. His immediately relaxed.

"About a week ago, Phil and I officially got together. Your ship has finally reached its destination, and we couldn't be happier. In truth, Phil and I have always loved each other. Up until... a week ago *Dan nervously laughs* we figured out that we indeed loved each other much more than friends." Dan explained. He turned and looked at Phil; the two of them smiled at each other.

"Now, the reason the title of this video is called Gift is because Phil is my gift. I'm not particularly a very religious person, believe in God and everything. But Phil is just truly an angel, a gift from God to me. He is everything I need and want. I can never say I'll love anyone more than I love him." Dan muttered; turning back to Phil who looked down with his cheeks as red as cherries. He finally looked up at his lover, "I love you, too, Dan." Phil murmured before pecking Dan on the lips.

Dan turned back to the camera, "I hope you guys will accept us, the fans who ship us I'm sure will, and those who don't please either ignore the fact that we're dating or leave without any mean comments. We's taking none of your bullshit." Dan said in a sass tone of voice as he snapped his fingers. Phil laughed.

"Well, that's all I had, I'll have an actual video posted hopefully on Friday. Bye guys!" Dan and Phil simultaneously said 'Bye guys' and waved at the camera, while Dan stood up to turn it off.

"Dan, you are just so sweet!" Phil purred once Dan sat back down on the bed beside him; he began cover his lover in kisses. Kissing both his cheeks and both his ears, and then his nose.

"And you're so cute," Dan purred, kissing Phil in the same places as a response.

"Come on, I'll help you edit this." Phil suggested standing up from where he sat on the bed, "Oh I'm not editing any bit of this." Dan corrected him.

"What, why?" Phil wondered.

"It needs to be genuine, don't ya think?" Dan asked.

Phil thought for a moment before he nodded; he watched as Dan uploaded the video to YouTube, and it wasn't long before Tumblr was covered in gifsets of the video and rants of happiness. Most of their fans were very supportive, only a handful of them along with hateful viewers were against it. But Dan and Phil knew that their fans would do just about anything to keep anyone from messing with them, so they'd 'handle' it.

Dan was glad he made the decision to tell the fans,  
and Phil was glad that he was glad.

Yeah,  
the two of them were going to be happy for a very long time.


	8. High

He had never said 'I love you' again until one night when he was high.

Dan had a philosophical on just about every serious topic on could think of.  
This included love.

In truth, Dan never had a horrific traumatizing relationship. He had a relationship that a lot of people would consider not all that bad for multiple reasons, and Dan accepted this fact but he still looked back on the relationship and felt tears prick his eyes sometimes. This relationship was one with a boy, as Dan was going through a state of confusion in the tender age of eighteen, he was drawn to a particular boy at this period. Everything honestly seemed alright, they were happy and Dan immensely cared for his lover. Only once did they ever get into a rather large fight, a period when Colten wasn't quite sure what it was he wanted, but they never liked to remember that therefore it was pushed aside was until his lover, Colten was his name, had to leave for America to spend with his father for a month and two weeks. Sure, Dan still had a few friends he hung around and went to Reading Festival with, but he missed Colten dearly.

Colten had told Dan about his father, and how his father could say fairly mean things to him and about Colten's mother which angered him. Sometimes they fought, and one time the summer before Colten's father hit him. Dan was worried about his love leaving. When Colten came back in early August, at first most things were quite alright. Yet two days before Dan's first day at University, Colten broke up with him. He told Dan that he was just depressed and that he didn't want to hurt Dan, that's when Dan realized he loved Colten, because he still deeply wanted to see Colten even if it was just as friends. They were friends for a while, but then things started to get worse. The two of them would argue, and often either or both of them would start crying. Dan was still thankful for these nights, because at least he got to hold Colten or Colten held him. Yet, after a while of nonstop arguments, the two of them became silent towards one another. No explanation, no goodbye, the goodnight before was the last message Colten ever sent to him. Dan tried to talk to him again, and again, and again, but soon enough he just stopped trying.  
It broke Dan's heart.

After that, Dan changed his perspective on love. He decided that he would never say 'I love you' again unless he was absolutely sure he loved that person in some sort of way, and that the other person loved him the same way too. He decided that love was also not the most important thing, and he mainly decided that the next time he loved someone he wouldn't let them go so easily.

He realized this one night at when Phil suggested they go to a party one of his female friends was throwing.  
Colten, who attended York University, was there as well.

Dan eyes had widened when he spotted his ex-lover, and he felt his eyes prick with tears. He had lost Phil when one of his female friends dragged him away to talk to him, and there Dan just stood. Alone in the middle of the floor as he watched Colten chat with some guy. Dan had rushed outside to the backyard and sat down on the wooden porch, where soon enough a girl sat down beside him and offered to make him a blunt. In the rush of sadness and anger, he agreed to allow her to do so. She sat beside him and the two of them smoked. She talked to him and he talked back. He told her about Colten and she told him some inspiring quote he forgot by now. She made him laugh until he cried, and she kept her hand in his inner thigh which had made him feel nice. The two of them smoked three blunts each before Nate left him, sometimes Dan wishes he was still friends with her she seemed pretty cool from what he remembered.

Anyway, after she left Dan to finish off his third blunt, Phil came out.

"Dan, where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Phil shouted in a concern tone of voice.

"Well, I've been out here." Dan said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Phil looked down and glared at the obvious marijuana wrap his beloved friend was smoking.

"Dan, what the fuck are you doing smoking weed?" Phil hissed.

"Hmm, you know, I'm not quite sure." Dan murmured before inhaling and exhaling, then giggling a bit.

"Stop smoking that shit!" Phil growled as he slapped the blunt out of Dan's left hand and stomped its fire out.

Dan looked up and realized that Phil's blue eyes flashed with anger, but this was not the kind of anger that makes you want to beat up someone. It was the kind of anger when you watched someone you love destroy themselves by doing something horrible for themselves/their health. This made Dan breathless and speechless.

"I'm sorry, Phil, I'm sorry, Phil, I'm sorry, Phil." was all Dan kept muttering on the car ride back to Phil's apartment.

"Why?" was all that Phil could ask.

Dan tried his hardest to keep his train of thought straight as he thought and thought about why it was he agreed to take the toke from Nate.

"Because I saw Colten there and I got sad and mad. I wanted something to relieve all that and I couldn't find you." Dan explained to Phil.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Phil only called him Daniel whenever he was dead serious or expressing his friendly love to him.

"It's okay, Phillip." Dan said his full name here simply because Phil called him Daniel.

When they finally came to Phil's apartment, they sat on his bed in silence for a long while as the radio played 90s Alternative music.

"I love you," Dan murmured.

"What?"

"I love you...it's like saying sorry..but not."

"Dan, you're high."

"But I still love you,"

Phil sighed at this point and took Dan into his arms, Dan was confused but nuzzled himself into Phil either way.

"I still love you, too."

And Dan thinks back on this night and realizes that even in that moment he loved Phil, and he thought of how stupid it was to tell him that way when he was in such a state of mind.

"Phil," Dan said one night as he thought about this memory.

"Yes Dan?"

"Do you remember the first time I told you I love you?"

"Yes, you were high."

"Did you think that I didn't mean it?"

"I did think that, yeah, until you said it more often without being high."

"I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"Because that's not a proper way to first tell someone you love them, because even though that was way back when. I know that I loved you then, just as I love you now."

Phil put down his book, and looked at Dan with those big blue eyes. Big blue eyes filled with soft love. He patted the couch so that Dan knew to get closer to him, and Dan did. He nuzzled his face into Phil's shirt and Phil placed his arm around his younger companion. He kissed the top of his head, and said

"You don't need to be sorry, I know now that you actually love me and that's all that matters."


	9. Ignite

"Phil..." Dan murmured as he shuffled into the living room where Phil sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap and the newest episode of _American Horror Story _playing.

"What is it, love?" Phil wondered as Dan just stood in the doorway as if he was afraid to come into the room. Even though Dan stood a considerable distance from Phil, he could tell that Dan's eyes were bloodshot and that there were tracks that tears had left on his pale cheeks.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil questioned, putting down his laptop and muting the television show. He made his move to stand up and get closer to Dan, but Dan simply stepped out of the doorway and further back. Telling Phil that he didn't want to be near him.

"Phil...I think we need to break up..." Dan muttered, in the silence of the room Phil heard him loud and clear.

The older, black-haired male felt as though someone had just taken a dull knife to his heart and just left him there to bleed. To die a slow painful death. Tears pricked at his blue eyes, but they were quickly subsided as he noticed Dan's facial expression. Tears were already beginning to flow down the younger boy's cheeks, and his dark brown eyes cried out to Phil. This wasn't of Dan's own free will. This wasn't something Dan wanted.

"Dan, who's making you do this? What's making you do this?" Phil wondered. Dan attempted at a confused facial expression, but the only facial expression he could muster was of sadness.

'I-I..I just think you should be with someone b-better...you'd be..happier." Dan stuttered out, his breathing hiccuped and he was visibly shaking. This was killing him mentally and physically.

"Daniel, I'm as happy as I can be with you right now. Why are you doing this? Why are you thinking like this?" Phil asked.

"No...you'll be happier if you're with someone better than me...I know you will be..." Dan muttered.

At this point, Phil was becoming a bit angry, once again it wasn't the kind of anger that made him want to hurt Dan. It made him want to hurt whatever was making his little one so upset.

"Daniel Howell! Tell me why you're doing this! I know this isn't what you want." Phil stated sternly, Dan watched as Dan looked up at him with brown eyes filled with tears as well as fear, but Phil watched as Dan took a staggering breathe.

"It's the fans...they keep saying things like 'Phil needs to be with someone so much better than Dan,' 'I liked them better when they were just friends,' 'Dan's not suited for Phil,' 'Phil needs to be with someone like PJ.'," Dan explained.

This ignited Phil's anger even more. The small fire of anger Phil felt because Dan wasn't telling him why he was doing this, was turned into a wildfire aimed at their 'fans' who were making his baby ridiculous things.

"No, Dan, no. Don't believe them. I love you for who you were, are, and will be. I only want you. You're amazing, there's no one in my eyes better than you." Phil told him, "Now come here, little one."

Dan walked slowly to Phil before throwing his arms around Phil's torso and burying his head in his lover's shirt. Phil felt Dan's tears soak into his navy blue shirt, and he rubbed his back while humming the tune 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Dan continued to cry into Phil and Phil continued to hum until Dan's body stopped shaking and his breathing was somewhat controlled once again.

"Don't let the mean 'fans' upset you, Dan. I love you so much, so much, and that's not going to change anytime soon." Phil whispered into Dan's soft brown hair. Phil felt Dan nod and Phil felt the fire inside him die away.

He hated seeing as little one cry.


	10. June

June eleventh was perhaps Phil's favorite day in the entire year, and perhaps Dan's most dreaded day of the year.  
Phil enjoyed the day, because his beloved was born that day and Phil loved to spoil him. Every chance Phil got to buy Dan something, he would. There were even days when Phil would give Dan something simple like a single flower; his excuse was always 'It's Christine Feast Day' even when it wasn't. Although all the things his blue-eyed sweet bought him brought happiness to him, Dan disagreed with him spending money on him. Strongly disagreed on the subject. Yet, that was not why Dan dreaded his birthday so much.  
Although he often had fun going out with friends and then coming home to spend quality time with his Phil, after a while he would often begin to think of how his life was slipping away from him as he grew older. How soon everyone he ever loved and himself would be dead. He'd often question himself if he was truly happy with what he was doing, and he'd often pick out the regrets in his past like how he had gave up on his wishing to become an actor. This would send him into the usual existential crisis which would be even worse on this particular night, and it took Phil even longer to calm his dark-eyed lover down. Not that he minded, but Dan hated to see a sleep-deprived Phil in the morning simply because he could not get a hold of himself.  
But this June eleventh Phil was not about to let that happen.

Dan was awoken by the golden sunlight filtering its way into his bedroom through his halfway closed blinds. He blinked open his eyes and sat up in his bed, he rubbed the glaze of sleep out of his dark brown eyes; looked around the room. On his bedroom floor, pretty red rose petals led out the door. A smile creased the corners of his lips and he felt his cheeks heat up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and began to follow the little petals, picking them up as he followed them to his specific destination.

Once Dan finished the path of rose petals, he looked up to see that he was at the dining table. On the table was a plate of four pancakes, a glass of milk in a wine glass, a cup of coffee besides that, and twenty-three roses crammed into a red vase. The last of the twenty-three roses was white while the rest were red. Dan felt his cheeks grow even warmer, and as he heard something in the kitchen clatter he walked to where his beloved was. He watched for a moment as Phil was making himself a plate of food; as he did so, Dan went up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Dan, being an inch taller, kissed Phil's black bed hair.

"Phil,"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you so romantic?"

"Heh', I've no idea to be completely honest."

"Thank you so much," Dan kissed Phil's hair once again.

"Anything for you, Daniel." Phil purred affectionately before turning around and giving Dan a quick peck on the lips. The two of them made the way to their dining table, and began to eat as well as talk about the day's plans.

"Well, I know for a fact that Austin's dying to come over and hang out. We could all go into town, have lunch, and spoil you. Then I have something special planned for this afternoon." Phil explained.

"I'd love to do that, and oh God, should I be scared?" Dan chuckled before Phil gave him a light slap on the hand that he was not using to pick up his fork and eat the delicious pancakes his boyfriend crafted for him.

After finishing their breakfast, the two of them took a shower together to "save time and water". While in the shower they heard the door open, and heard a voice shout to them.

"Dan and Phil hurry up with your shower sex!"

Phil looked up at Dan who had just finished conditioning his hair for him; Dan responded by rolling his eyes as did the black-haired male. Both of them finished their shower and stepped out. Taking their towels and wrapping them around their waists as they walked into the hallway. Dan walked into his bedroom to find Austin sitting on his bed.

Austin was no more than eighteen years of age, despite the boy nickname she could be quite girly like a lot of Dan's female friends, and today was on of those days. Though her shoulder length hair was sorta dark brown she had extensions that matched her hair color then faded into blonde tips. Today she wore a pretty casual outfit, but it was still quite girly compared to some of the things she wore on other days. She wore a dark gray cotton t-shirt that had four rows of daisies print on it. She had it tucked into a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and she had on white sandals.

"Happy birthday, Dan!" she chirped, she stood up to hug him, but then remembered that he had just gotten out of the shower and sat back down.

"I'll wait until you're dried and have clothes on to hug you." she mumbled; Dan laughed and nodded as he began to dry himself off, not too embarrassed to have the girl seem him getting dressed as she'd seen him changed before as he had seen her before. Some of their adventures lead them into some weird situations, that was for sure.

After getting dressed, she hugged him and handed him his present. His present? A mix-tape she created, a vinyl record of Folie a Duex, photographs from their road trip from California [as Dan and Phil were at VidCon and brought along their bouncing friend.] to New York City for some odd reason, and a nice navy blue button up t-shirt for him to wear that day.

"How are you doing today, Dan?" Austin wondered as she carefully straightened Dan's hair.

"I'm good," Dan said not really quite understanding why Austin had such a worried tone of voice.

"You know what I mean, Daniel." she murmured; he turned his head to look up at her and into her pretty blue eyes before realizing what it was she did mean.

"I'm okay, Anastasia, honestly. I'm not thinking anything bad, I'm okay." he reassured her as he tentatively traced the feeling of the bones in her hand that laid gently on his shoulder. At first she looked at him with a 'don't-lie-to-me-please' look, but then gave him a soft smile before continuing to straighten his hair.

Once his hair was straightened to perfection, Dan put on his new t-shirt; he stood up for Austin to see and she applauded to Dan about how well he pulled it off and applauded herself as how wonderful she was able to pick and choose clothes for others.

"Gosh, is there ever a day you don't look amazing?" a chuckle came from the doorway, and there stood Phil. Hair perfectly straightened as well, and he himself wore a button down white t-shirt tucked into a nice pair of blue jeans; a black bow tie was tied around his neck.

"Oh shut up, compared to you I'm nothing." Dan purred as Phil walked over and held him by the waist.

"You're wonderful, love, shush." Phil muttered before kissing Dan's cheek causing him to blush.

"Ah, le beau couple est belle." Austin purred herself in her first language which was French, and since getting together they learned that what she said meant 'the beautiful couple is beautiful'.

The three of them went out in London together.  
They talked, they laughed,  
they ate, they shopped.  
Austin was as lively as always,  
Phil was as lovely as usual,  
and for a change in things  
Dan was as happy as ever.

He wasn't thinking the usual bad thoughts on this day, no, he was enjoying himself and his mind was letting him enjoy himself. He knew this as Austin would often say at random times, 'the boy is happy as can be' in French.

Soon enough, the sun began to go down, and the three of them returned back to the flat. Austin decided that she was staying the night, but at around eight o'clock there was a silent agreement between her and Phil as Phil took Dan's hand and lead him out of the apartment. Despite Dan's protests that they couldn't leave Austin there, that it was rude, but he didn't see the little wink Austin gave to Phil before leaving out the door.

Phil lead Dan down to a small park near their apartment building, as they came to a certain area in the park where there was a specific group of trees that hung their branches closely around each other. Little lights were streamed up onto the branches, and in on of the trunks of the tree Dan watched as Phil pulled out a red plaid blanket and a picnic basket as well as a bottle of wine. Dan watched as Phil set up their little dinner. Taking out plates and placing the sandwiches he made for them. He took two small wine glasses and filled them with wine. Then he motioned for Dan to sit down next to him. Which Dan did happily.

"Phil, what is all this for?" Dan wondered as they were lying down looking up at the treetops with the little lights that hung down from it.

"Why do you ask, do you not like it?" Phil worried.

"No, I love it, it's beautiful. Just...why?" Dan asked.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

Dan watched as Phil grabbed something out of the picnic basket, and he watched as his black-haired lover knelt down in front of him. His blue eyes shining in the dim lights. The dark-haired younger boy felt his heart begin to race inside his chest as he watched Phil hold out a little velvet box. He watched as the older boy opened it to reveal a simple engagement band.

"Daniel James Howell, I've loved you since I met you. You are everything to me. I don't know where I'd be or who I'd be without you. I'm so happy we've actually been in a relationship these past few months, and maybe this is going too fast. That's fine if you don't want to do this right now. But I cannot think of one single human being in this world that I'd rather spend my entire life with than you. So, if you'd like to, would you marry me?"

The dark-haired boy could not find the words to speak, no words seemed correct. He felt his dark eyes water with tears of overjoy.

"Dan, why are you crying? Please don't cry, please don't cry." Phil whispered

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, you idiot, I'm crying because I'm so fucking happy. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Dan shouted before throwing his arms around Phil's neck; Phil embraced his fiance.

Soon enough, Dan and Phil returned where Austin sat on the couch; when she heard them enter through the door she jumped up from her seat, hands clasped together with a wide grin on her face.

"Est le beau couple heureux en mariage?" she questioned them excitedly in French, Phil smiled an inch up at Dan before turning back to their brown-blonde-haired friend and nodded his head.

"Yes, the beautiful couple is happily in marriage."


	11. Kiss

Their first kiss was a kiss shared between two friends who were slightly buzzed on a fruity cocktail concoction.

It was a warm summer evening in the year of 2010, not warm enough to make it uncomfortable as clothes stuck to skin, but warm enough that one could wear a short-sleeved t-shirt. It was around one or two o'clock in the morning. Twenty-one-year-old Phil Lester had fallen asleep on the couch while some random television show played in the background on a lowered volume as two hours before his flatmate had gone to sleep. Yet, that was until Phil awoke to having something prodding itself into his pale cheek. He blinked open his pretty blue eyes to see pretty brown eyes staring back at his own.

"Dan, what is it? What's wrong?" Phil yawned as he propped himself on his elbows as he looked up at his younger companion.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep and I'm bored; I want someone to talk to." Dan admitted.

"About what?" Phil wondered.

"I don't know, just about anything I suppose."

"Oh, it's one of those nights."

Sure, this was not a rare occurrence. It happened sometimes during the summer and Dan would grow nostalgic of past things. Therefore there were some nights where he just wanted to talk while sipping on a fruity alcoholic beverage.

So they did.

Phil picked up Dan, his arms around his torso while Dan wrapped his legs around Phil. The black-haired boy carried him into the kitchen where he set the dark-haired boy down on the counter top. Phil dug out wine glasses from their cabinet and dug out the wine from the fridge as he poured himself and Dan a glass. He then got up on the counter top beside Dan and the two of them drank.

One glass became two.  
Two glasses became three.  
Three became four.  
Four became five.

And the drinks continued until Dan was hiccuping loudly while giggling about how weird his vision was and how he was positive he could no longer walk on his own.

"Phil,"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Do you ever get kinda freaked out by the idea of sex, and you think 'mmm, maybe not.' but then you think of someone like kissing your hipbones or nibbling on your ear so you think 'okay, maybe so.'?"

"Not particularly no, I don't think those kinks though count as sex. So...you could still be asexual you know -hiccup- but I can't really say much, because...I don't know...just haven't felt that way about someone in a really long time."

"I thought you liked Austin?"

"Well, I mean she's beautiful and all, but I just don't think I could keep up with her and her extremely loud and outgoing personality."

"So, you don't like anyone?"

"Not that I can think of, no."  
"Do you like someone?"

"Mmm, I mean I kind of like Austin. But at the same time I think I just love her as a best friend. Sometimes I think I like you, you know."

"Really?"

"Mhm,"  
"Phil, have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend Colten. You remember that story."

"Yeah, I do, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."  
"Phil,"

"Yes Dan,"

"Do you want to know what it's like to kiss a guy?"

"Um, what?"

"Do you want to know what it's like to kiss a guy?"

Phil turned and looked deep into the brown orbs that belonged to his beloved best companion. There was complete seriousness in them.  
Dan wanted Phil to kiss him.

Therefore Phil leaned over and kissed Dan, and after a moment or two Dan deepened the kiss. Then the two of them pulled apart to have ice blues connect with chocolate brown. Dan smiled widely at his companion and began to giggle a bit; Phil couldn't help but giggle as well. The two of them then carried on a different conversation, almost going about as if that kiss was normal. As if they had done it a million times before.  
Little did they know, they'd do it a million times more after.


	12. Love

Love and sex were two different things, despite being related to one another a lot of the time. This much was obvious to Dan. He was aware that sex was intercourse without meaning, but love was. Making love with your romantic partner was supposed to be beautiful while sex was just something for mere personal pleasure. Dan had made love with his three-year-relationship girlfriend, he really had loved her, and he was glad that he'd given a piece of him to her. She was a wonderful person, and Dan didn't regret dating her. Yet, now, his mind was focused on making love with Phil.

Dan knew very well that Phil had never made love or had sex before, and Dan feared that Phil would simply have love with him because it's what Dan wanted; Phil only wanted to make Dan happy. Yet, the dark-haired-boy didn't want that when it came to such a serious thing. Especially since it would be the blue-eyed-boy's first time.

Phil was not entirely opposed to the idea of making love with Dan, he was just nervous. Considering he had never done it before, with boy or girl. He quite enjoyed when him and Dan messed around, like when his lover would put his hand in his inner thigh or would take a squeeze at his ass. Phil would simply do it back. He enjoyed it when their make-out sessions heated and they were both covered in love bites. Although the thought of making love to Dan sort of made his stomach churn with nervousness. He didn't want the younger, more experienced boy to leave him for being bad at it or something along those lines. Perhaps the fears were childish and unnecessary, but they still crept into his mind.

One night,  
Dan decided to talk to Phil on the matter.

"Phil,"

"Yes love?"

"Are you opposed to like...making love with me?"

As Phil had taken a quick drink of his water, he nearly spat it out in surprise of the question.

"Should I take that as a no?" Dan wondered.

"No, no, just I was just surprised by the- by the question." Phil coughed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable with it."

"No, no, listen Dan. I would make love with you, I'm just nervous. I've never done it before, and I feel like I'll do something wrong or be bad at it."

"You don't need to be nervous, Phil. I thought the same thing when I first did it, but you don't really think about it. You just sort of feel, and go with that feel. I want to make love to you, because I really do love you. I mean, we're getting married for God's sake. I love you so much, and I just think I should give you that. But I definitely don't want to rush that."

"Thank you for understanding, Dan. That makes me feel a lot better,"

With that the two of them smiled at one another and Dan kissed Phil's forehead. The two of them didn't engage in sexual intercourse that night, but something told Dan that it would be soon.

* * *

Three days after their conversation, while his dark-eyed lover was out getting groceries, Phil had scattered rose petals leading from the front door to their now shared bedroom. As he did this, he then lit scented candles within his room. That's when Dan walked in on him.

There stood Phil, lighting the last of the candles in tight, blue boxers. Dan felt his cheeks heat up as he realized this, and he cleared his throat to allow Phil know he was there. This caused the black-haired boy to jump in surprise as he spun around to look at his lover.

"Oh hello Dan," Phil murmured, it was clear that he was still slightly nervous, but he wanted this. He was for sure he wanted this. Dan needed to know just how much he loved him.

Dan chuckled at this and walked over to Phil, taking Phil's hand in his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. His lover lifted his head and stared at him with ice blues that looked golden in the light of the flames. The slightly taller boy smiled at him, and the smaller boy gave him a small smile of his own.

"What is with you and rose petals leading places?" Dan wondered trying to lighten up the anticipated atmosphere; Phil laughed beautifully at this comment.

"The most romantic thing I can ever think of really. It's cheesy, I'm aware, but I think it can be like my signature thing. Ya know? Like James in Pokemon, he always has a rose." Phil explained, Dan giggled at the adorableness that was his fiance.

There was a moment of silence before Dan leaned in and placed his lips against Phil's, and their lips began to move in perfect sync. Dan held Phil steady by placing his hands on his hips while Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. As the kiss was deepened, the two of them sat themselves down on the bed, and continued on. Dan began to stroke Phil's leg gently as he moved his hand from Phil's hip to his thigh and back again. The blue-eyed boy responded in moaning and opening his mouth a bit for Dan to slip his tongue into his mouth. Soon enough, Phil's hands began to work their way up Dan's shirt to remove it over his head.

And Dan thanked God Phil only wore boxers.


	13. Married

"Oh, how handsome you look, Dan!" Austin purred, clasping her hands together as she examined her taller friend. His hair was same as always, but he was dressed in a white tuxedo, white pants, but a black button-up shirt underneath the tuxedo along with a white bow tie. Dan felt his cheeks blush red, and if his smile could get any wider he was sure it would.

Today, December 16th, 2014 was the day that was long awaited for and elaborately planned for. Today, Dan was going to say 'I do' to the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Do you think Phil will think so too?" Dan wondered as he stared at himself in the mirror. He turned back to Austin who looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' stare in her eyes.

"Daniel, there is no doubt in my mind that Phil will think of you anything less than handsome. He has thought so for a long time, and we all know that. He will think of you that way tomorrow, and the following days to come." Austin reassured him. Dan smiled at his smaller female friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Austin, for everything." Dan murmured, before placing a kiss on her head. Austin looked up into his dark eyes and smiled, "Well, I best be getting out there. See you in a bit, loverboy." she purred; opening the door, but before she left Dan had one more thing to say.

"Hey, you know, PJ thinks of you the same way." he called after her, she turned back at him and with a smile on her face she shook her head. Then left the room, and Dan awaited for the clock to strike two in the afternoon.

Once it did, Dan stood behind the brown doors leading into the church, with his father standing by his side. His family had always suspected him of liking Phil, and they had no problem with it. Therefore his father was happy to walk his son down the isle. Arms linked together, the doors opened, and Austin began to play the piano. Slowly, they began to walk down the isle. The main hall was decorated so nicely. The two boys had decided to have a Harry Potter themed wedding. Therefore in the main hall, the House banners were hung above in the rafters. Streamers of yellow, black, blue, bronze, green, silver, red, and gold were also strung as well. The bridesmaids which consisted of Zoe Sugg, Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, Austin, Louise Watson, and Bryony. Who wore dresses that were colored with the colors of the Hogwarts House they were sorted into. Zoe wore long dark blue dress with a belt wrapped around the waist. Grace wore a just-past-the-knee red dress with golden, glittery high heels. Hannah wore a knee-high black dress with a yellow sunflower clip in her hair. Austin wore a knee-high dark blue dress with brown flats and a brown belt at the waist. Louise wore a yellow dress with black high heels. Lastly, Bryony wore a just-past-the-knee dark green dress with a silver glittered cardigan. PJ and Chris were the best men; their outfits held the same concept as the ladies'. PJ wore a dark green button-up shirt underneath his black tuxedo and Chris wore a pastel yellow colored one underneath his own black tuxedo blazer. It was all so beautiful, Dan thought he would cry.

Finally,  
his dark brown eyes found his lovely husband-to-be.

His black hair was still combed the same, just in a bit of a neater mannerism. His bright blue eyes shined as if they had stolen the sun's rays. He was dressed in the traditional black tuxedo outfit, he was so handsome. Well, in Dan's eyes Phil was always handsome, but this was just a sight to behold. A work of art. Dan felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes, as Phil looked up at him. Their eyes connected for a moment before the black-haired man looked the younger one up and down. Soon enough, the two of them stood in front of each other at the alter in front of the priest.

"You look so handsome, love." Phil murmured loud enough for only Dan's ears, Dan blushed. Oh, if only his smile could be wider.

"You look even more handsome, Phillip." Dan complimented lovingly.

Soon enough the wedding began.  
Austin's niece, Millie, was the ring bearer while Darcy was the flower girl.  
Phil took the ring off the velvet pillow, and looked Dan so deep in his eyes that he felt as though he was searching for something inside of him.

"Daniel James Howell, sure we have not dated for a long while, and it was only just a few months ago we realized just how much we love each other. I really wish we could have realized this sooner, but everything is still going to be the same. I still light up like a Christmas tree whenever I see you, even if it's five o'clock in the morning and you still haven't gotten any sleep. I love you so much, I'm pretty sure John Green couldn't put it into words. I'm so glad you're finally mine." and with that, Phil slipped the golden ring onto Dan's finger.

Dan felt his heart race, and wondered how he could have landed in the arms of someone so precious and perfect. Then he wondered exactly how he was going to top such a statement. The dark-haired boy took the golden ring between his fingers, and looked deep into the blue eyes of his lover.

"Phillip Michael Lester, I'm a loss at words. As much as I like to write, as articulate as I am, there are just no words to explain how extremely happy I am. I love you so much, I know I could never think of any other person I'd rather spend my life with. If we're quoting books here, even in the paper walls of this paper town you are the coffee stain splashed on the page that smothers some of the words, and makes everything just all that more interesting. God, that was so horrible, I'm so sorry." and with that, Dan slipped the golden ring onto Phil's finger.

The preacher then performed the necessary "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." deal, but Dan just could not focused straight enough until finally it was his turn to say his vows.

"Dan Howell, do you take Phil Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"And Phil Lester, do you take Dan Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"I pronounce you, Dan Howell-Lester and Phil Howell-Lester. You may kiss your husband."

There was a moment of silence before Dan timidly leaned in to kiss his newly-pronounced husband before the black-haired boy just connected the small space between them, and cheers roared from the crowd as they continued to kiss. Over everyone else, Dan could hear Austin shouting "Le couple est tres belle!" which Dan knew meant "The married couple is very beautiful."

Soon enough, dancing and wedding cake commenced. Their wedding cake was traditionally white, while the pretty frosting lining around all the layers were the colors of each Hogwarts House. Everyone sat down at long tables that resembled the tables in the Great Hall. It was all wonderful.

After cake, it was time for dancing. The first dance was for everyone, the song that played was Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco. Dan looked around at everyone, he caught sight of Zoe and Alfie dancing with one another wide grins were spread across their faces. He caught sight of Austin and PJ dancing with one another. Everyone he had ever loved was happy in that moment. Dan nearly glanced up at Phil except he felt him grab his hand and lead him onto the floor. The last chord of the song finished, and another immediately played. It was a much slower song. Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon it was. Once Dan settled himself in front of Phil, and the two of them began to slowly two step; he looked into the bright blue eyes of his lover.

"I'm trying to think of things to say, but I can't. I'm just too happy for words." Phil muttered with a wide smile creasing his lips, Dan felt his own dimple smile crease his lips.

"I can tell you one thing and that my face is starting to hurt because of all this smiling I've been doing. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in one day." Dan replied.

"I love you so much, Dan. I wish there were more words to describe just how much, but there isn't." the black-haired boy purred.

"I love you just as much if not more even, Phil." the dark-eyed boy sighed dreamily before placing his head on Phil's shoulder; Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's torso as if they were lying in their bed back home just about to fall asleep. Honestly, Dan would not be surprised if that's where he woke up, because that entire day felt like a dream.


End file.
